Surprizes and Confessions
by Shatana
Summary: Ed and Al have a surprise for Winry, now what will happen with them. Warning: Self inserted characters


I Do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, and this is purely fan made . hope you enjoy

* * *

"Uh huh... yeah... okay Edward I'll let her know you called... yeah... okay be safe, bye." Pinaco set down the phone just as Winry walked into the kitchen. "Who was that you were talking to?" Winry asked. "It was Edward. He and Al currently have some time off from their work and were wondering if you would come visit them." Winry squealed and ran to her room. She was already half packed and jumping around making sure she had everything before Pinaco had reached her bedroom door. "I'm guessing that's a yes?" Winry nodded, "I'm so excited Grandma! I haven't seen them in so long, and it gets quiet fast here in Risembol." Pinaco smiled, wrinkles showing the years she has been through. "Be careful Winry, I'll be fine here with Den"

By the mere mention of his name Den came from the other room and barked. Winry giggled, "I'm just so happy that I can see them again. I mean, I barely hear from them anymore. Did they mention how long they will be off?" Pinaco shook her head, "No Edward just said for you to come as soon as possible." "I see," Winry glared, "He better not have broke my perfect auto-mail!"

Ed shuddered, "Are you all right big brother?" Al eyed Ed. Ed shook off the chill down his back and nodded. "Yeah, just got a strange chill." "Is she going to come then?" Al asked as he looked hopeful. Ed smiled his grand grin, "I know she will... and she will be so happy with our surprise too." Al nodded happily, "I can't wait to see the look on her face big brother!"

"Ten minutes till the train leaves for Central, I repeat Ten minutes." The announcer at Risembol's train station yelled. The station was rather empty for Risembol wasn't a large or popular town. Winry drug her large brown luggage to the train and somehow managed to load it onto the train herself then she turned around to face Pinaco. Hugging each other they said their good byes and Winry went to sit down on the train.

She found a seat next to a girl about her same age that was leaned against the window looking out at the country side. The girl looked up, "Oh hi there!" She smiled and waved at Winry. "My name is Aveena. What's yours?" Winry blinked then answered, "Winry, where are you from?" Aveena giggled, "Oh I'm from way out near the desert, I'm on my way to Central to become a State Alchemist like the famed Fullmetal!" Winry turned red, "Oh? Why would you do something like that?" "I've always wanted to be a state alchemist, and I can do alchemy pretty well. But I was always sure they'd turn me down because I'm young. Then the Fullmetal joined and he was only 12! So it inspired me to go through with my dream!" Aveena smiled. "What about your family?" Winry questioned. "Oh... well my parents died when I was young, and so I lived with my god parents. I don't remember my parents all that well. My god parents don't care all that much for me, claim I'm too much trouble to take care of." Winry, reminded of her own family, replied with a mere, "Oh, I'm sorry." They sat the rest of the train ride out in silence, watching the scenery.

The train finally reached Central Station and Winry hopped out of the train, stretching her arms and legs. Aveena followed silently and did similar then began to search around. "Um Winry, do you by any chance know how to get to the Rolett Hotel?" Taken slightly aback, for she was going there to meet with Ed, nodded. This station being quite a bit more crowded then Risembol's Aveena stayed as close as possible to Winry without making her uncomfortable. They passed many fancy looking stores and people on their way to places. Aveena was taking in every bit she could as she walked. Winry smiled and knew how it felt to be in a big city for the first time ever. "Come Aveena, we are there." They stopped in front of a rather large Hotel, the trim was gold plated and the doors were large enough to get an elephant threw. Once inside the building Aveena turned to Winry. "This is where we part I guess. Thank you for taking me this far I hope to see you around while we both are staying her." She smiled and politely waved goodbye.

"Winry!" She turned to see Edward standing in a hall with his red jacket, white military gloves; Black pants with the pocket watch chain visible and black heavy boots. Ed grinned at Winry and beckoned for her to follow him. Winry followed but as she walked she noticed something was different with Ed. His walk, she didn't hear the auto-mail thud against the ground, or the little motors inside moving either. She kept behind him and straining to hear the sounds. 'I must be going insane' she thought to herself, of course his auto-mail is still there. She is just a great mechanic and didn't realize just how good she built this last model for him.

Edward opened the door to the hotel room. Winry looked around to see if Alphonse was in the room but didn't see anyone, only the couch and TV. with the lamps glowing softly in the room, and the tasteless hotel style decorations. "Where is Al?" She immediately asked. Ed shrugged it off, "oh he'll be up here in a minute. Don't worry yourself, he's fine." She frowned but let it go.

Edward plopped down on the couch and stretched out. "So... did you break your auto-mail again Ed?" Winry eyed him suspiciously. Ed shook his head, "I just wanted to see my old friend, so I took time off of work. Is that a big deal?" Winry smiled, "I thought you would need repairing like always. May I do a small tune up?" Ed nervously sat up, "No... There is no need for that. Just relax Winry." To change the subject he stood up, "You want a soda Winry?" Ed walked off to the kitchen, "get me a cola Ed." She replied and sat nervously on the couch. 'Ed is up to something. He was way too nervous just now. He can't hide anything with that cute face of his, and where in the world could Al be?' Winry blushed as she started to think about Ed's body.

Ed walked back into the room with the sodas and noticed that Winry didn't see him. He set the sodas on the table and put his face really close to hers. 'She really is cute.' Thought Ed. He could see her cheeks turning a rosy pink, but her eyes were looking threw him. "What are you thinking so hard about?" Ed said out loud, making Winry jump to the ceiling. She screamed and clutched her chest. "WHAT THE HELL ED!! DON'T GO SNEAKING UP ON PEOPLE LIKE THAT!" Her blush had turned to a cherry red as if Ed heard what she was thinking.

Ed took a few steps back for he knew not to mess with Winry when she was angry. "I...I'm sorry Winry. I wasn't sneaking up on you I swear. You just seemed so deep in thought." Winry managed to go a deeper red, "Uh yeah... I was... uh... thinking about a new design for your auto-mail. You know, boring stuff. You're more interested in science not mechanics." Ed frowned; she knew he loved to hear her talk about mechanics but let it go at that.

Winry looked around as if she had misplaced something, "When is Al getting back again?" She asked. Ed froze, "uhh... I think he might be a little late... I'm going to go out and look for him... uhh; you stay here and rest from your trip." Before Winry could stop him he was out the door and gone

Ed whipped the beads of sweat that began to form on his forehead and sighed. 'That was close.' He began walking to the exit to go get Al from his hiding place. He knew Al must be so fidgety by now and wanting to see Winry again. "Hey Al?" He called out. A rustle from the bushes told Ed he was there. "Big brother look!" Al held up an orange kitten. Ed frowned. "You know the rule about cats Al." Al's tears started and Ed sighed. "Al... don't do this to me. Winry is waiting for us. Uh, the set up didn't go as planned. She knows something's up. Let's go tell her now." Al set down that kitten and patted its head. "All right big brother. I'm so happy that we finally get to tell her!" and they were off to the hotel room again.

Standing again in front of the brown door Ed stopped Al. "Wait, I know a way to make it a surprise again. I will go in and tell her to close her eyes. Then I will have you walk in. Okay Al?" Alphonse nodded excitedly and went behind the door so when Ed opened it Winry wouldn't see him. Ed slowly opened the door, to be sure not to squish Al. "Where is Al?" Winry asked as soon as she looked up to see only Edward. Ed smiled, "We have a surprise to show you, but you have to cover your eyes first." Winry looked at him suspiciously. "I don't know..." "Oh come on Winry it'll only be for a moment." Winry, wanting to know what they possibly could be hiding covered her eyes and waited patiently.

Ed walked back out and took off his red jacket. Underneath he had a black tank top on. He also slipped off his gloves. Then pulled off his boots and pants so he was only in the tank top and his boxers. Blushing slightly he urged Al to hurry in so he wouldn't have to sit like this for long. The door slowly creaked open and they walked in to the room. Winry was beginning to be impatient now that she heard the door open. She was doing all she could from pulling her hands away from her face.

Al was bouncing in place and Ed had to hold him to stop him. "Okay Winry," he said softly, "go ahead and look." Winry was so nervous she pulled her hands away slowly, then once she could see clearly she gasped. For Al wasn't the suit of armor she was expecting. In fact, he looked a lot like Ed but with shorter hair and a little younger. She couldn't take her eyes off of him for a good five minutes. When she finally pulled her eyes away from him and to Edward she noticed her auto-mail was gone, he had his real arm and leg. All she could do was sit there and gawk at them, she was completely speechless.

Ed, still in his boxers, blushed. "Are you going to just sit there? Or are you going to say something?" Winry kept looking, "Is this real? Are you guys really completely fixed? I mean... this is wonderful." Tears started to flow down her cheeks. Al frowned, "I thought you'd be happy. But now you're crying. I'm sorry Winry please don't cry." Winry smiled threw her tears, "Don't be silly Al, I'm so happy that you are human again." She ran over to him and hugged him tightly. Then she turned to Ed. "Although I love making auto-mail for you Ed, I'm happy for you too." She hugged him quickly then smiled with a small blush painted across her face. Ed blushed too, and all Al could do was grin from ear to ear.

To celebrate Ed and Al's success they all were going to go out to a fancy restaurant. Winry was so shocked at all of this that she said she absolutely had to go out and get something nice to wear considering she didn't bring anything other than her usual tube top and work pants. She left the hotel room as soon as possible to start shopping. She walked out of the room so quickly that she ended up toppling over someone she had not seen as she opened the door. To her surprise it was the girl Aveena. Aveena looked dazed and confused with a toppled Winry on her. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Winry apologized immediately. Aveena, who was trying to pretend nothing happened, told her it was no big deal, but Winry kept insisting that she was to go out with them to their celebration for a true apology. Left with no choice Aveena agreed and followed Winry to help shop for a nice outfit.

Winry was standing in a pink tank top that had red hearts across the top and a black mini skirt looking timid in front of a mirror. "I don't know about this one Aveena..." Aveena smiled, "it looks great on you." "It just doesn't feel right." Aveena went back to the clothes racks to look for another outfit for Winry to try while Winry went back to the dressing room to get back into her clothes.

Aveena was still searching for another outfit when Winry squealed. She looked up from what looked like it was supposed to be the latest fashioned green rag to see what Winry was jacked up about. Winry ran up to her and showed her a lavender dress that seemed to flow everywhere. "I have to try this one on!! It would blow the socks off of Ed and Al!" Aveena smiled in encouragement, still not sure who the two men were, and wishing she could squeal in agreement.

Winry slowly opened the door to the dressing room and walked out to show Aveena. The dress seemed to fit Winry perfectly, fitting her every curve and amplifying her bosom. It was low cut and the top tied in the back beautifully. The bottom front of the dress stopped at her ankles but as you moved to the back it trailed behind by a foot. The skirt part of the dress was just tight enough when she stood but flowed with Winry when she walked, as if not to intrude on her step. Winry blushed as Aveena looked in awe. "It is beautiful on you!" she exclaimed, "We now need to find a pair of shoes to match and maybe a little jewelry too." Aveena winked at the last statement. Winry quickly took off the dress and followed Aveena into the shoe area. Eventually they left there with black high heels that had black ribbon to wrap up the leg a little bit then tie nicely into a ribbon.

Now the girls were in the jewelry department and found many different types of earrings, necklaces, bracelets, and any other accessory you could think of. Aveena was showing Winry a nice pair of purple studs with sterling silver as the metal when Winry noticed a necklace with a plain, silver chain. It had a cross with a snake wrapped around it. The necklace reminded her of Edward so much that she grabbed it. , then unconsciously agreed to buy the earrings that Aveena was suggesting.

Winry, wanting to really surprise Ed and Al at dinner told them that she'll meet them at the restaurant and went to Aveena's room to get ready. She slipped back into the dress and put the shoes and earrings on, then also put the plain necklace on as well. Aveena helped pull Winry's hair into a bun that had the tips of her hair circling it. She also helped do Winry's makeup considering Winry wasn't used to putting any on. She started with Winry's eye shadow deciding on a light purple mixed with gold to give it sheen. She helped Winry put on the eye-liner and mascara then went searching for the perfect color for Winry's lips. They found a glossy pink that darkened Winry's lips just a couple shades. Aveena looked back to examine her work and grinned with approval. "They will be shocked speechless." Winry turned to a mirror and smiled at her reflection. She seemed to glow with beauty.

Aveena wore a deep blue dress that was held up by her shoulders unlike Winry's dress. Then she had matching colored high heels. Her own necklace was a gold chain that held a quarter sized butterfly that shimmered blue, green, or purple depending on the light. She also had blue stud diamond earrings. Aveena wore her hair down but had curled it so that her blond hair seemed almost a bush of gold curls. Her eye shadow was that of a reddish brown and her lips shined with a hint of orange coloring. Winry complimented her loads before they even left for the restaurant.

"Uggh... Winry said she would be here thirty minutes ago!" Ed complained. He'd been complaining since the first second she was late. Alphonse kept trying to keep him calm. "Maybe she is having trouble finding the restaurant... at least we have the table waiting for when she does arrive brother." "Yeah, but it's not like her to be late for things, you know that Al." Alphonse just nodded; he couldn't disagree with a statement so true. Winry was never late unless there was a major problem. He understood why Ed seemed so worried over the whole thing. But just as Ed got up to go outside and wait for her Winry and Aveena walked through the front doors.

Everyone seemed to be staring at them when they entered; all Ed could do was stare at Winry. Her beauty over powered his earlier worries of her in danger. She glowed with warmth he only had encountered with his mother. Warmth that made him wish that she didn't think of him as family, but something more, a boyfriend perhaps. The girls approached the table with grand smiles.

Winry introduced Aveena to Ed and Al once they were properly seated. Ed stared dreamily at Winry as Al kept blushing every time his and Aveena's eyes met. While Winry explained how Aveena and she met and why she had invited her to tonight's dinner. Al was still so unused to his body instead of the gigantic armor that he almost spilled water on himself and Edward a couple of times.

* * *

I may not update this for a while considering I've been really into Naruto lately, but I'd like some reviews to let me know how it is so far and if you like it at all. Thank you for reading this much of my story


End file.
